Ich Liebe Dich
by vampiremichichan
Summary: Monika is in love with her best friend Feliciano, and she finally decides to confess, with the help of some friends. AU Human names used! NyoGermanyxNorthItaly Featuring: SpainxNyoRomano,PruxNyoCan, NyoUSxJapanxNyoUK, HungaryxAustria and France forever alone, Rated T for humor and NyoRomano's swearing!


**Okay well Hi ^^ this is my first Hetalia oneshot! this is NyoGermany X North Italy, well it includes PruNyoCan NyoUSxJapanxNyoEngland, SpainxNyoRomano and slight mention of HungaryxAustria.**

**In case you don't know:**

**Monika: NyoGermany; not her official name, it's one of the many fanmade names, I decided to use this one `cause it's the cutest.**

**Feliciano: North Italy**

**Gilbert: Awesome (?) Prussia**

**Maddie: Canada**

**Antonio/Tonio: Spain**

**Emily:NyoUs**

**Alice:NyoUK**

**Francis:France...duh**

**Chiara:NyoRomano**

**Kiku:Japan**

**Yao:China, Kasem Chao: Thailand, Im Yong Soo: South Korea, Im Eua Ae:North Korea, Kaoru:Hong Kong, Mei Mei:Taiwan**

**I hope you like it! Please review! And I was thinking about doing a prequel and a sequel. The prequel would be about PruNyoCan while the sequel would be about the love triangle around the cute Japan. tell me if i should or shouldn't well bye, remember review!**

* * *

**Monika's POV**

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I don't know what the hell is happening to me. I, Monika Beilschmidt, daughter of the great German wrestler, is here holding a cake to give to her long-life crush.

Maybe I should explain myself better. I'm Monika Beilschmidt, I'm 16 and what can I say? Oh yeah I live with my vutti (dad) and bruder (brother). Yes I'm related to the leader of the Bad Touch Trio, Gilbert Beilschmidt. He's my "awesome brother".

Yes, I'm German. I go to Hetalia World Academy. Now that we're done with introductions, let's go back to my problem.

Today is the last day of summer. And I came all the way from my apartment to the countryside where the guy I'm in love lives with his grandfather.

I'm in love with...Feliciano Vargas. He's one of my best friends and I've always had a huge crush on him. Well I've known him since we were kids. Well our meeting was special, at least to me.

*******FLASHBACK*******

**I was at least six years old. I was at the playground with my eight year old brother and his friends. Since I lived with only guys, my mutti passed away when I was a baby, I was/am a tomboy. So I had boyish haircut. It was a pixie cut it looked just like my brother's hair. I was bored; Gilbert's friends were talking about some girls, so I decided to take a walk. Then I saw a group of kids hitting a poor boy.**

**I ran up to them and kicked their asses. I am a very good fighter. Got it from mein vutti.**

**I turned to see the boy. He was shorter than me; he had chestnut brown hair and seems so small and weak. He was really cute too.**

**"Hey, are you okay?" I asked bluntly.**

**"Si, grazzie. I'm so sorry if I bothered you. But thanks for saving me." He said with a really cute voice. He had a funny accent.**

**"Here let me help you." I said while extending my hand to help him.**

**He took it right away.**

**"Thanks!" He said smiling at me sweetly.**

**I blushed I've never met such a cute boy in my life.**

**"Hey what's your name, bella?" He asked sweetly.**

**"Um...what's bella?" I asked.**

**"It's Italian for beautiful." **

**"What?! I'm not beautiful!" I mumbled embarrassed.**

**"Yes you are. You're a very pretty girl."**

**"You can tell I'm a girl?" **

**"Of course, you're so pretty!"**

**"That's not a good reason."**

**"Your name? I'm Feliciano Vargas, I'm from Italy."**

**"I'm Monika Beilschmidt and I'm German."**

**"Monika, what a cute name! Come! I have to repay your kindness, come to my house to eat something delicious." He said while holding my hand.**

**"I can't. I should at least tell my bruder first." I said.**

**"Okay, who's your brother?"**

**I pointed to the albino destroying a sandcastle Roderich made, my older cousin. He's a bit of a nerd. He loves music and he's always so proper. It's annoying, so I didn't feel bad.**

**"Oh! Big brother Francis and Antonio's friend!" **

**"You know them."**

**He smiled and nodded.**

**"Francis and Tonio are friends of mine!"**

**"Well then I guess it's all right."**

**We went to tell Gilbert that we were coming back and he said it was okay. Even though he bugged me calling us a couple.**

**"Yo sis, but you're the guy, right!" He said laughing.**

**"Shut up!" I yelled.**

**"I'm so awesome!" He said laughing.**

**We ignored him and we walked for like five minutes, he led the way of course. For the whole trip we held hands. Then we arrived to a rustic, pretty big chalet.**

**He gestured me to come in. It was a pretty house and it smelled very nice. Like homemade cooking.**

**"Grandpa!" Feliciano yelled.**

**"My little Feli!" A handsome man said as he hugged Feliciano. I just stared. **

**"Grandpa I want you to meet my new friend! She saved me from bullies! Grandpa, this bella ragazza is Monika."**

**His grandpa smiled at me and patted my head. He was good-looking. I could see where Feli got his looks.**

**"Oh I see. Hello Monika. I'm Julius Vargas, but you can call me Grandpa Rome." He said happily and sweetly.**

**"Rome?"**

**"It's my nickname!" He said making the peace sign. "Come I just made lasagna."**

**Feli took me to the kitchen where there was a girl on the table drawing. She had dark chocolate hair, she looked like Feli.**

**"Monika, this is my big sister, Chiara. We're twins!" **

**Chiara looked at me annoyed. She was cute but Feli is way cuter. She had darker eyes and skin them him. And she had a bow in her wavy hair.**

**"Potato." She said with an Italian accent. "She looks like a potato. I hate potatoes!"**

**What?! How do I look like a potato?!**

**"Chiara how dare you say that to a guest?! That was very rude!" Grandpa Rome said defending me.**

**"Chiara that's mean! Monika doesn't look like a potato. She's cuter than you!" Feli said.**

**Chiara puffed her cheeks.**

**"Dummy!" She yelled running.**

**"Forgive her. She's special." Grandpa Rome said.**

**After that I ate delicious lasagna. And then I left.**

*******END OF FLASHBACK*******

Well that's how I met the Vargas. Ever since then I've liked Feli. Yes, that's the nickname I gave him. I've recently decided to tell him how I feel. So before I came here, I asked Roderich and Elizaveta, both cousins of mine. Not related though, to teach me how to bake something sweet for Feli.

After I met Feli, Grandpa Rome got sick and he couldn't take care of Feli and Chiara. So Roderich's parents took care of Feli. While Antonio's parents took care of Chiara. Even though it was just for a year or two.

Well I managed to make a good looking Black Forest cake, with help of course. After that I visited Francis, even though he's a great pervert. He acts normal with me. I begged him, to help me change my look.

"How cute! My little Monika is all grown up. Of course I'll help you; after all you'll be my little bro's girlfriend. "He said when I visited him and his fashion crazy sister, Gabrielle.

They dressed me up in the latest fashion trends, fixed my hair and put a least ten layers of make-up.

"Oh Monika you're like a German human-size Barbie!" Gabrielle said happily.

"If he doesn't fall for you, I will!" Francis said staring at me.

"We are amazing!" They both said happily while holding hands like idiots. They stared at me as if I was their masterpiece or something.

I looked at the mirror and saw that I was wearing a cute short pink frilly dress, sleeveless. On top was a leather jacket to create "contrast" according to Francis. Cute kitten heels and a cute necklace. But what surprised me was my hair. I've always had short hair and those French managed to put on hair extensions on me. Now I had slightly curled by the ends long blond hair.

After that I asked for my friends' advice. First I asked my bro.

He stared at me surprised.

"Who did this to you? Who are you?" He asked surprised. And I explained everything.

He just looked at me while keeping his hands in his favorite red sweater. He never takes that thing off. I think he loves it, because the love of his life gave it to him, Madeleine Williams. Or as he calls her Maddie. He loves her. She's a bit shy but very nice, I like her. But my "awesome brother" hasn't even asked her out yet. He really likes her.

"Well my advice is just tell him how you feel." He said in his big brother tone of voice.

"Like you have?" I teased.

"It's different! Maddie's shy and I don't want to scare her! Besides she's special." He said while turning as red as his eyes.

"Okay thanks for the advice."

Then I asked Roderich and Hungary over the phone.

"**Just be yourself!" **Elizaveta said through the phone.

"**Don't just tell him how you feel, show him your serious about it."** Roderich said. Wow the most unromantic guy in the world was giving pretty solid advice.

"But what if he doesn't like me that way."

**"Then he's an idiot for not liking you!" **They both said in unison. Did I forget to mention that they're dating? Well they've been dating for some time now.

After that I decided to ask my best friend Kiku Honda. He's Japanese and he's also Feli's friend. I called him, because apparently he was stuck in a family reunion with his siblings.

"**Moshi Moshi Monika, genki deska?"**

"I'm fine thanks for asking. I need your help." Then I explained the whole situation to him. To my embarrassment. All of his siblings had heard me. Apparently they were listening to another phone that was downstairs.

**"You should confess at sunset! That would be so romantic." **Mei Mei, Kiku's little sister said happily.

**"Mei shut up." **Kiku said bothered.

**"Monika should just force him to go out with her!"**Kaoru said angrily.

**"No, you should make out with him. Then he'll have to love you." **Im Yong Soo said while chuckling.

**"Tell your love your feelings and fate will know if you're meant to be." **Yao said sounding like a fortune cookie.

**"Just tell him! And if he rejects you just beat him up!" **Im Yong Soo's twin sister, Im Eun Ae said coldly.

**"Tell him don't be embarrassed. I have the feeling he likes you too." **Lien Chung said politely.

**"You can do it! Monika! Be yourself!" **Kasem Chao said happily.

I could hear Kiku face palm.

Kiku started insulting his siblings in Japanese, calling them annoying, meddling idiots.

**"I'm so sorry about that Monika. You know my family's insane." **Kiku apologized.

"No prob."

**"Well I wish I could help more, but I have my own love problems..."**

**"What loves problem?!" **His sisters yelled.

**"Hyung-nim you can feel love?" **I'm Yong Soo yelled surprised.

**"Why haven't you said anything to us?" **Yao complained.

**"It's none of your business!" **Kiku yelled pissed off.

"Poor guy." I thought.

"**Forgive me Monika. I think you should go to his house and tell him. I hope I could help. Bye." **Kiku said and he hung up.

After that I asked a lot of other people. Like Alice, Emily, Maddie and they all told me the same thing.

And that's how I ended up here. I hope Grandpa Rome isn't home. I'd be too embarrassed if he heard me.

"What are you doing here, potato?!" Chiara said. She hates me; she's never called me Monika, only potato. To be honest I could care less about her she was at least a head shorter than I, with softly tanned skin and her shoulder length wavy dark brown hair. She had a pretty nice body. She was wearing a short white dress that was tied by the back..

"Chiara, is Feli home?" I asked directly ignoring her previous insult.

"Of course he is here, German potato!"

I rolled my eyes at this comment.

"Mi hermosa Chiara." A new voice said behind me. I turned to see Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, one of Gilbert's best friends. Yeah I know the guy since I was a baby; he's pretty easy going and relaxed. But he's not a terrible guy. Though he is in love with the Italian Bitch, Emily made up that nickname not me.

"Get out of my property, Spanish Bastard!" Chiara yelled angrily.

"Chiara mi amor...oh hi Monika! You look different, love your new look." Antonio said in his usual happy voice.

"Hi Antonio." I said blankly. Just because he's my brother's friend, doesn't mean I'm his friend.

"Here to see Feli, right?" He asked winking at me. Just hearing his name made me slightly blush.

"Go in I'll distract her." He mouthed and I just nodded.

"Bastard leave my house!" Chiara yelled angrily.

"Mi princesa, why are you so angry? I only came to gaze at your beauty!" He said distracting her. I took advantage of this and slid through the gate to the house's entrance.

Thanks Tonio, I sure do owe you one. I knocked the door and wanted for someone to answer. Then someone opened the door. It was him.

"Hello ve." He said cutely. He looks so handsome. He was wearing a cute blue dress shirt with his sleeves folded to his elbows, he was wearing beige dress pant that fitted him perfectly. Mein got! He looks amazing. He always does, he has. A great sense of fashion.

"Monika! Is that you?" He said when he looked at me.

"Ja." I answered then he hugged me as he usually does. God, why does he always smell so nice?

"Monika! Monika! I've missed you so much! We barely hung out this summer! I'm so happy to see you!" He said happily. I blushed to think he actually missed me, makes my heart race.

"Yeah me too."

"Monika, mi bella amore, I really missed you." I hate it when he speaks in his beautiful language; he knows I don't know anything in Italian.

He then let me go and looked at me more carefully, I felt as if his gaze could burn my skin.

"Why are you dressed like this?" He asked seriously.

"Well...I...wanted to try something new. Do you hate it?" I stuttered at first and I could my feel my cheeks burn up.

"Oh well of course not! You look beautiful, but that's because you're beautiful." He muttered.

He looked the other way while fixing his hair. Did he really just say that or am I dreaming?

"Thanks."

"Um so what's in the box?" He asked changing the subject.

"Oh...I made something sweet for us to eat." I said blushing.

"Really? I love your cooking! Would you like some coffee?"

"Um sure."

"Antonio! If you love me so much, why were you with that blonde idiot!" Chiara yelled entering her house ignoring us completely.

"Chiara I do love you and I don't know what you're talking about!" Tonio yelled as he entered the house as well.

"Get out of my house, you bastard!"

"Chiara..."

"Monika, why don't we go to my room? It'll be quieter there." Feli said sweetly, I just nodded.

We entered the rustic Italian house, I love this place.

"So where's Grandpa Rome?"

"He went out with a lady friend." Feli answered.

Even though Grandpa Rome is a grandfather, he's pretty young. He had his son when he was 19 and he became a grandfather at age 38. Feli's parents passed away when he and Chiara were two so they don't remember them much. Grandpa Rome raised them and always takes care of them.

"Oh."

"Get out of my house!" Chiara said pushing Tonio outside. We ignored their drama and went upstairs. I know the house like the palm of my hand. Downstairs is the living room, a small bar, the big and pretty kitchen, the family game room. Upstairs are the rooms, Grandpa Rome's office and a small library, and another small living room.

We entered Feli's room, it was clean as usual. Since he lived with Roderich he was pretty neat. Chiara on the other hand is a pig.

His room was big and it was really cool looking. His queen size bed in the middle, it had mature dark green colored sheets. He had plasma in front of the bed. A dresser west of the bed. A small table and couch at the east of the bed. He had a small balcony view. Around that area were easels and canvas. He loves art.

"Wow it's been a long time since I've been in your room."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"I'm so happy! I'll be right back, I'll bring the coffee and plates and spoons. You like your coffee black, right?"

"Um sort of."

"I'll be back soon. Make yourself feel at home." He said before leaving.

I left the cake on the table and walked around his room. I went to his dresser and found the perfume he wears that I love so much.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I still can't believe that my reflection was me.

Hmm, I would never wear something so girly, but if Feli likes it.

Feli, I wonder sometimes why I like you so much? Ever since we entered Junior High, you became a great Casanova that would date girls as if they were MMs. But you would still act sweet to me, only me.

"Leave my property bastard! And take your stuff! Don't leave you're junk here as if I'm your woman!" Chiara yelled as things fell.

And I went to the small balcony and I saw that at the next room on its slightly smaller balcony, was Chiara throwing random stuff at Antonio who was down in the garden.

"Chiara, she's nothing to me. She's just my friend's sister!" Antonio begged.

God, those two are worse than a Mexican Telenovela.

"I don't care! Stop acting as if we're a couple!"

"Chiara, I love you!"

"Stop saying things like that!"

How can he say it so easily? I could never say it that calmly and easily.

"What's so interesting?" Feli said as he appeared next to me.

"Um well..."

"Chiara and Tonio are having a moment I see."

"Yeah, you don't seem surprised."

He chuckled a bit.

"Well Tonio loves Chiara, and she loves him even though she'd rather die than ever admit that. So this is normal for them."

Why are you so insightful with everyone else, but completely oblivious when it comes to my feelings?

He smiled at me tenderly. Why are you so bright?

"Ve Monika, let's go eat that nice cake you brought me!" He said sweetly as he grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

We entered his room again and we went to sit on the couch.

"Here you go an expresso." He said while giving me a cup full of black coffee. He had a latte for himself. Italians love coffee.

"Monika did you hear what's happening with Kiki?!" He said excited.

"What is it?"

"Well, he's stuck in a love triangle with Alice and Emily!"

I literally spit some coffee out of my mouth.

"What?!"

"Yeah apparently they both really like him, so they're fighting over him. The poor thing doesn't know what to do, so he's ignoring them."

"Poor Kiku."

"Yeah, who do you think he should stay with?"

"Well he knows Alice the longest and they get along pretty well, maybe Alice."

"Really? I think he should choose Emily! They have this great connection and you can tell there's chemistry between them."

I giggle he can't tell I love him but he can tell when two people have chemistry. He probably just thinks of me as his boyish tomboy friend.

Just face it Monika he'll never see you that way. You're just making a fool of yourself.

"Monika are you all right?" He asked worried. "You look like your about to cry!"

I felt my eyes watery and I rubbed them.

"It's the cake it's too...sweet."

God I sounded so retarded.

"Really?" And I just nodded. He shrugged it off and drank his latte and eating some cake.

"Oh Monika this is amazing! I love your cooking."

I blushed a bit from hearing this.

"You cook way better than I can."

"I love anything you make!" Why are you so sweet?

"Thanks."

"Monika..."

"What is it?

"Well I have something to tell you and it's a bit embarrassing..."

I just stared at him and he look like he was going to say something till we heard a thump. It come from outside we ran to the balcony to see what it was.

Apparently Chiara threw Tonio's guitar and it landed on his foot.

"Chiara what the fuck!" He yelled in pain.

"Stop leaving your garbage around my house bastard! And if it hurts so much run to Belle so she can fix it!" She yelled.

Mein Gott! That woman is insane. I've never seen someone act like that in my life.

"Chiara stop being mean with Tonio!" Feli yelled at his sister.

"Shut up! This is none of your business!"

"Chiara! Why won't you listen to me?!" Tonio yelled. "I love you! Te amo! You're the only one for me! Belle is just my friend! She was helping me buy you these!"

Then he showed her a box and in it were a pair of cute diamond studs. Chiara was blushing crimson red she looked just like tomato.

"W-Why?" she stuttered.

Moron! He just said he loves you.

"I love you!" He yelled. I saw that Feli had tears in his eyes.

"It's so romantic! Isn't it Monika?" He said and I rolled my eyes at this. If that's romantic then this world is messed up.

"Let's give them some privacy." I said pulling Feli back inside with me.

"They're so cute right Monika? I wish I had someone like that. But I'll never find someone that would love me that way." He said sadly.

"What? How can you say that?!"

"Well I'm not smart or very good-looking besides I'm the guy who's just a friend…"

"Don't be an idiot! Anyone would be lucky to be with you!"

What have I done? He's staring at me surprised. I can feel my cheeks burn up.

"Ve- Monika thanks." He smiled at me.

**Changing to Narrator's POV**

On the other side of the door was the hugest group of nosey losers you can imagine. Everyone was there to support Monika and spy on them. Gilbert was there pressed against the door trying to hear something. He arrived with Tonio and Francis they entered the house when Monika wasn't looking. Francis was with him. Alice, Emily and Maddie arrived while Chiara was throwing things out the house. Kiku managed to escape from his crazy siblings to come support (spy) Monika. Imagine them with any outfit you like. Chiara went outside to see Tonio; she ignored the intruders' presence. In the Vargas household anyone could enter or that's what Grandpa Rome said.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked angrily at Emily.

"The question is: what are YOU doing here?! You British piece of shit!" Emily said angrily.

"Shut up! You filthy wanker!" Alice yelled.

"Guys stop fighting." Maddie said trying to keep the peace but they didn't hear her.

"Hey bitches stop fighting! I'm trying to hear what they're saying!" Gilbert said to both of them.

"What did you call us?" they said in unison.

"Kesesese who knows!" He answered.

"I wonder what is going on. Oh I wish I could see Monika's face!" Francis said.

"Interesting." Kiku said

"What?" everyone asked.

"Apparently Feliciano has confess to Monika that he like someone." He replied keeping his ear stuck on the wooden door.

They all got close to the door and tried to hear the conversation.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASSHOLES DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Chiara yelled as she had Tonio in her arms she was helping him stand.

"SSSHHHHH!" they all said.

"Are you spying on Monika and Feli?" Tonio asked.

"She's my sister I have to make sure that Italian doesn't break her heart." Gilbert said.

"Well that Italian is my brother!" Chiara yelled.

"Why don't we watch what's going on in my room? I have a small hidden camera and microphone in his room." Chiara said calmly and everyone stared at her as if she was insane.

"What? Seriously?" Emily asked surprised.

"Don't you think that's tad too much?" Alice said.

"Creepy." Gilbert whispered to Maddie.

"Do want to watch it or not?!" Chiara said.

They all nodded and entered her room. It was a complete mess. She did some things and suddenly the image of the Feli's room came into focus on Chiara's flat screen TV.

"Okay this is more like it! Maddie darling come here with your man." Gilbert said as he sat on Chiara's bed and patted to the space next to him.

"Hell no! Stop treating my lil sis as if you own her!" Emily yelled pissed off.

"Emily, Maddie is my girlfriend and there's nothing you can do about it." Gilbert said as he grabbed Maddie and placed her on his lap.

"You mother fucking asshole! Maddie is this true?" Emily asked.

"Yeah Emily, I'm dating Gil." Maddie said blushing.

"Aw you're so cute birdie!" Gilbert said while kissing her cheek.

"GROSS!" Emily yelled.

"Grow up Emily this is love." Francis said.

"Let's spy on my brother!" Chiara said. Kiku started to comfort Emily that was too shocked to even care about anything else. While Alice tried getting Kiku's attention on her.

**In the TV or better said in the other room this was happening:**

**Monika was staring at Feliciano and he tried to understand something he had been asking himself since she arrived.**

**He walked towards her and touched her hair and started to play with the strand.**

"**Ve- Monika why would you dress up this way? You hate frilly things."**

"**I already told you, I wanted to try a new look!" she replied while trying to avoid his caramel eyes.**

"**I don't believe you." **

"**What?"**

"**Well you look very nice but I like it when you're dressed like yourself. I love short cute hair. I think you're beautiful just the way you are!"**

"AWWWW!" All the girls and Francis said when they saw this. The guys rolled their eyes.

**Monika blushed crimson red.**

"**So that's why seeing you dressed this way must mean there's a reason for it."**

"**I dressed this way for you." She mumbled incoherently.**

"**What?"**

"**I DRESSED UP THIS WAY SO YOU WOULD LIKE ME!" Monika yelled on the burst of tears.**

"OH MY GOD!" Alice said surprised.

"That's it Monika you can do it!" Emily said.

"Mein got!" Gilbert said.

"**For me?"**

"**Yes you! You idiot! Can't you see that I have the hugest crush on you?! You're the only guy I've ever liked but you don't like me that way." Monika said crying. "But it doesn't matter I'm okay with being friends. After all you probably just think like a tomboyish sister."**

Gilbert was crying, Emily and Alice too. Francis was crying like a baby. Tonio covered his eyes. Maddie pitied Monika. Kiku kept his poker face.

**Feliciano hugged her and patted her head.**

"**Stupid bella. Thinking everything all by yourself. Without even telling me…Ich liebe dich."**

"**What?" **

**Feli separated their bodies and kissed her tears away. He smiled at her tenderly.**

"**Ich liebe dich. I learned German for you because I love you that much."**

"**You love me?"**

"**Of course Monika, ever since I've met you I've loved you. You make everything better in my life but I thought that I was too weak and unmanly to be with you!"**

"**What?! I don't need you to do any of that! You're perfect just the way you are! You're kind and sweet, smart and funny, handsome and artistic. You're amazing!" **

"**Really? I'm not that great. I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world." **

"AW!" They all said as if they were puppies

"That's disgusting!" Chiara yelled.

"SSSHHH!" They all said towards her.

"**really? You think that way towards me?" and Feli nodded.**

"**Wait a second if you love me, why were you always dating a ton of different girls?"**

"Ooooo! This is getting interesting!" Francis said.

"**I'm so sorry Monika! I thought you hated me so I dated those girls to try to forget you. But it didn't work ´cause they were never you. That's why it never lasted long. I can only love you!" Feliciano replied crying while hugging Monika. "I'm sorry! I don't deserve you. You're an angel and I'm a sinner."**

**Monika stared at him confused and sighed.**

"What the hell!" Alice said.

"How did he turn from a great romantic Italian hero to a whiny idiot?!" Emily asked confused.

"That's right! You don't deserve mein sis! She's too awesome for you." Gilbert said.

"Well you don't deserve my sister and you don't hear me complaining." Emily muttered while chuckling.

"But you were making a great fuss just 5 minutes ago." Alice said.

"SHUT UP! KIKU'S MINE!" Emily yelled while pulling Kiku's right arm.

"No he's mine!" Alice yelled while pulling his left arm.

"What the hell?" Tonio said as he saw the two blondes fight for the emotionless Japanese.

"Please stop." He said politely. "My arms hurt."

"YOU BITCH YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Emily yelled.

"YOU'RE THE ONE HURTING HIM! YOU WANKER!" Alice yelled.

"You're both hurting me." He muttered but they didn't listen.

"Damn! That Asian guy's awesome! Having those hotties fighting over him!" Gilbert said. "Kese reminds of bit of my old self."

"You never had anyone fight for you." Francis said.

"So Chiara are we a couple now?" Tonio whispered in Chiara's ear. She hit him on the head.

"Of course not you bastard! You just asked me out, that doesn't make us anything." She answered while blushing.

"But we can become something in the future." Tonio said romantically.

"Shut up! Watch the TV!" She yelled blushing tomato red.

"**I don't care who you've been with. I only care about being you." **

**Feli stared at her with sparkly eyes.**

"**That's why I love you! You always know exactly what to say!" He said while hugging her tightly.**

"**Ja."**

"**Ve-Monika can I kiss you?" He said so sweet that it sounded as if his voice was candy.**

**She blushed crimson red. She had never kissed someone before.**

"**A kiss?"**

"**Yeah an Italian kiss!" **

"**What's the difference with a normal kiss?"**

"**Italian kisses are much more sweet and romantic. Or at least that's what Grandpa says."**

**Monika blushed and played with her fingers.**

"**Ja."**

**Feli smiled happily as if he was just given the greatest gift in the world. He grabbed her by the waist with his left arm and with his right hand he caressed her face. He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her closer to his lips. He kissed her softly and chastely. She blushed fiercely.**

**His lips tasted like sweet coffee and chocolate. It lasted less than a minute.**

"**Ve-Monika did you like it?"**

**Monika nodded while blushing, Feli was holding her hands.**

"**Was it good enough for you?"**

"**It was very good."**

"**I'm so happy! I wanted it to be a fabulous first kiss!"**

"**How do you know that it was my first?"**

"**I guessed! You were shaking! So I thought it was your first."**

**Monika blushed and hugged him. She placed her head on his chest.**

"**Ich liebe dich, Feli." **

"**Ti amo, Monika." **

"AWWWW!" everyone said except Chiara. Who rolled her eyes annoyed.

They all ran out of Chiara's room and entered Feli's room.

"Congratulations to the new couple!" Gilbert, Francis and Tonio yelled as they entered the room. Feli just smiled while Monika gave them a stern look.

"What are you doing here?" Monika asked angrily.

"To support your new relationship!" Emily said happily while jumping.

"To congratulate you." Alice said while crossing her arms.

"Oh great! Does this mean you're dating the potato now?!" Chiara said cruelly.

Feli grabbed Monika's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Of course that is, if she'll have me." He said romantically.

"AWWWW!" Alice and Emily said.

"GROSS!" Chiara said.

"Sure why not?" Monika said smiling at him.

"Yay! But one thing Monika."

"What?"

"Please don't ever try to change!" Feli said sweetly.

"Of course! As long as you love me for me!" she answered

"GROSS!" Gilbert and Chiara said.

"This calls for a celebration!" Francis said.

"Yeah party!" Emily yelled.

"Let's celebrate for Feliciano and Monika!" Francis yelled happily.

"Keseses that's what I'm talking about!" Gilbert said while holding on to his girlfriend's waist.

"Are you two…?" Monika asked.

"Yeah! Maddie's my girl now!" Gilbert said happily.

"So where do you want to go on our first date?" Tonio asked Chiara.

"Surprise me! It better be good, don't be all cheap as usual. I want something amazing!" Chiara said.

"Looks like you're going to be poor this year, Tonio!" Gilbert said making fun of his friend.

"We need wine!" Francis said looking for glasses and wine.

"Kiku who do you choose? It's me right?" Emily said pouting and with watery blue eyes.

"No me! Right?" Alice said with sparky green eyes. They were both holding on to his jacket and pulling him back and forth.

"CHOOSE ME!"

"NO CHOOSE ME!"

"DON'T GO WITH THAT STUCK UP POSH BITCH!"

"KIKU I LOVE YOU! NOT LIKE THAT WANKER!"

Poor Kiku tried talking but it was useless they were ignoring him completely.

Maddie was with Gilbert talking about their plans. While all of this was happening Monika and Feliciano were out in the balcony. The sun was setting the view was amazing. Feli was holding Monika's waist towards him and had the biggest smile you'd ever seen.

"Monika?"

"what?"

"Ti amo, never forget that!"

Monika blushed and kissed him.

"Ti amo too."


End file.
